


Second Chances

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [40]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: You’re unwilling, just now, to take your eyes off him.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff + Angst = Flangst, something that (given what's coming for these two) I think fits this piece well.

His excitement about the voyage ahead of you is infectious; you find yourself unable to take your eyes off him for long. You suspect the expression on your face is of a man in love looking at the man he adores and although you think part of you should care what other people think, you _don’t_.

How can you take your eyes off this precious creature? You thought him lost for ever yet, through some undeserved miracle, he’s been returned to you.

Perhaps now you’ll do what you should have done before: dare to verbalise what he is to you.


End file.
